Mentiroso, mentiroso
by Bluene Angel
Summary: Tatsuki e Ichigo. Se supone que celebrarían con unas cervezas una boda que está a la vuelta de la esquina; pero en realidad, él solo quiere ahogar las penas en alcohol, y ella… Romper aquella botella de licor en su enorme cabezota naranja. [One-Shot]. [ADVERTENCIA: Spoiler final del manga]. SIN PAREJAS.


**_Mentiroso, mentiroso._**

.

.

 _ **Sinopsis:**_ _Tatsuki e Ichigo. Se supone que celebrarían con unas cervezas una boda que está a la vuelta de la esquina; pero en realidad, él solo quiere ahogar las penas en alcohol, y ella… Romper aquella botella de licor en su enorme cabezota naranja._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Ni BLEACH, ni sus personajes me pertenecen… de lo contrario sería millonaria y este one—shot no tendría la necesidad de existir._

 _ **ADVERTERTENCIA: ONE SHOT DEPRIMENTE, Y SPOILER DEL FINAL DEL MANGA.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—¿No era alemana?

—No, es holandesa…

Ichigo hizo una patética actuación tratando de hacer una mueca de interés ante aquel dato curioso sobre la cerveza que estaban bebiendo. Tatsuki rodo los ojos molesta.

Si hace dos años ambos se hubieran tomado aquellas cervezas por el motivo de la celebración de la boda de su mejor amiga, posiblemente, Tatsuki estaría celebrando realmente a la altura de la situación, y también estaría pasando un rato agradable con su mejor amigo y el "futuro novio" de Inoue.

Pero para que eso sucediese, ahora, Ichigo tendría que seguir siendo su amigo.

Si estaban reunidos en aquella habitación, solo era para complacer a Orihime; porque en realidad Tatsuki sabía que estaba sentada con un completo extraño, y su verdadero amigo, el niño llorón de la clase de karate con el que creció… Estaba muerto desde hace un año y medio. Enterrado bajo quince mil mentiras y excusas auto compasivas.

El joven flacucho de cabellos naranjas, junto a ella, que estaba tomando el líquido alcohólico de su tercera botella, era un cadáver sin alma, ni motivaciones, ni sueños. Y ni de broma era el hombre que alguna vez quiso para su amiga.

¡Como deseaba estrellarle aquel recipiente cristalino de Heineken en la cabeza!

Pero el reloj corría, y ella demostraba con cada avance del segundero la increíble disciplina que tenía sobre sus emociones. Y así, el silencio incomodo se sentó entre ellos, se quedó un rato revoloteando por el lugar; luego se retiró, cuando ya estaba demasiado tenso; y finalmente, el joven de cabellos naranjas encendió la televisión, donde dirigió sus ojos apagados que veían las imágenes sin verlas.

Tatsuki lo miraba como si no entendiera que había frente a ella. Entonces, él hablo.

—Me encanta este programa…—Los ojos de Tatsuki se abrieron a mas no poder, horrorizados.

Y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

—Lárgate…—inicio como un susurro furioso, que tomo desprevenido Ichigo.

—¿Cómo?

—Te estrelle contra una ventana una vez, no me obligues a hacerlo una segunda.—El tono de su voz era como un grito calmado antes de una tormenta.

Ichigo cerró los ojos, y serenamente se levantó del sofá, dispuesto a retirarse.

—Creí que era esto lo que querías…

—No así Ichigo…—La voz de la castaña iba a quebrarse.— ¡No si tú no querías!

—Es mi responsabilidad, lo que yo quiera dejo de ser relevante.—La voz de Ichigo era fría y monótona, como una grabación que él se había obligado a repetir desde hace un tiempo.

—¡Apenas saliste de aquella guerra te apresuraste a sellar un destino de infelicidad, Kurosaki!—Ella escupió aquello con hiel ácida en cada silaba, estaba empezando a repugnarse con su compañía. Sin embargo, la debilidad se le escapó por los ojos y se escurrió por las mejillas en forma de lágrimas saladas.— Pero… por el amor de dios… ¡¿Por qué tenías que llevártela a ella contigo?!

Una fugaz punzada de dolor se clavó en el corazón de Ichigo, y la castaña no fue capaz de leer la tristeza en la mirada de Kurosaki; porque él sentía que les había fallado a todos, ¿De qué servía haber ganado una guerra si dio su felicidad posterior a cambio?

Era la pregunta egoísta que jamás diría en voz alta, pero todos sabían que rondaba por su cabeza.

Ninguno de los dos podía mirarse a los ojos.

—¡Ya llegue!

La voz de Orihime, cortada por un resfriado, hizo acto de presencia en la habitación; y como si de una alfombra que se pone sobre una mancha en el suelo se tratase, Ichigo y Tatzuki compusieron las sonrisas de más falsas que pudieron sacar de su repertorio; mientras la joven de cabello naranja entraba a casa acompañada de Karin, ambas envueltas en gruesos suéteres de invierno. Inoue hizo una reverencia trabajosa por su pesado vientre hinchado de ocho meses de embarazo. Karin hizo un saludo con la mano y se acercó a tomar una cerveza de la mesa despreocupadamente.

—Ishida- _sensei*_ dice que Inoue—san estará bien, solo necesita reposo esta semana…—dijo Karin ligeramente cansada; desde que Orihime empezó a vivir en la residencia Kurosaki, ella había hecho de niñera personal de la joven, y debía admitir que aunque en un inicio se sentía sofocada con tanta formalidad e incomodidad entre ellas; finalmente, la lástima que sentía se transformó en alguna clase de cariño.

La joven de cabello naranja asintió, dándole respaldo a la afirmación de su futura cuñada legal.

—Y ¿Qué tal se la pasaron?—Pregunto la colorina sentándose frente a la televisión en un sofá individual, mirando con expectación a su prometido y a su mejor amiga; esperando en su interior que Tatzuki le hiciera una llave a Ichigo, que ambos rieran y se molestaban mientras se quejaban graciosamente de lo mala que era la televisión. Como en los viejos tiempos.

Pero Tatsuki simplemente se limitó a sonreír con dulzura e Ichigo la imito.

—Fue una linda noche, es grandioso volvernos a ver…

Orihime sintió una punzada que iba de su corazón, al de su bebe; y este se removió incomodo por aquella molesta sensación ajena, que lo invadía desde que se concibió… pues estaba hecho de tristeza. Más sin embargo, una sonrisa amarga, disfrazada de mala gana de una especie de entusiasmo, se posó en los labios de la joven de cabello naranja.

—Me alegro enormemente.-Mintió.

Y todos sabían que no era así, pero nadie dijo nada más, y le siguieron la corriente.

Sin saberlo, todos se miraron con unas débiles sonrisas falsas y pensaron lo mismo al unisono: " _Mentirosos_ "

.

.

.

.

.

 **Aclaraciones:**

* **Ishida–sensei**. En Japón a los médicos y a los profesores se les trata por el término "Sensei". Y en caso de dudas, hablo de Ryuuken, porque para esta época Uryuu apenas estaría estudiando en su tercer semestre de medicina.

 **Notas de la Autora:** Y aunque había escrito este One-Shot hace mucho, solo hasta ahora me dieron ganas de subirlo, y darle una pequeña pulida; hace un rato que no escribo, y debo decir que ya siento el óxido entre mis letras. Perdón por cualquier error.

El haber subido esto es bastante por culpa de una borrachera, y ganas de nostalgia.

 **Así que posiblemente no vuelva a escribir del fandom sobre la línea directa de la historia; si lo hago será algo crack y cómico…**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 **Creo.**


End file.
